Big News 2017
Category:Friends Without Benefits #BigNews2017 is probably the second-most important event to take place for this channel, with the first being the actual formation of Friends Without Benefits. It refers to Alpharad's new acquisition of an office and more members for Friends Without Benefits. He says that this had become the embodiment of his dream to become an entertainer, and thanks the fans for this huge accomplishment. Description of Events in the Video December 27, 2016 Alpharad films himself talking about Big News 2017. He first teases the audience with a shot of their garage containing many big and mysterious boxes, then moves on to admit that he's been saving up money for this to actually happen. The video cuts to Deezus and Major, with Major stating that he's woken up, and Alpharad jokingly states that this was the news. They admit that they now have an office space. Alpharad films a few spaces within the office, including Major's new room and Alpha's new room. The video then cuts to Alpharad stating that this was the greatest thing to ever happen in his life. He shows off more clips of the development happening in Major's room, including a bit with Major in front of the green screen. The first recording ends early morning of December 28. December 28, 2016 The clip starts off with Major stating that Alpharad "is a whole team of people working together to make content", which confused many of the viewers. The video cuts to four hours later, with Major sitting in the new futon. December 29, 2016 Alpha admits that they hadn't really done much, however they DO have a calendar up now. He and Deezus are seen to be playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the Nintendo Wii using a typical CRT TV. December 31, 2016 The office now has WiFi, an important component in any internet-based company. The video cuts to Alpha stating that he's moved a lot of stuff from his house already, and announces that Friends Without Benefits is coming back and will start recording soon. After estimating when FWOB will return (which, unbeknownst to him, became an inaccurate guess), he shows off his cool editing station. Alpha teases the viewers by admitting that there are bigger news for FWOB. January 3, 2017 Deezus is hard at work on editing Replay Hut. January 4, 2017 "So it's still January... second, third... fourth? I-I dunno, it's 2 AM on January 4th, so, yes, *sigh*. I just kinda wanna say 'thank you' to all of you, 'cause this whole office is, kind of, everything I've dreamed off? Like-it-like, it's the embodiment of everything I've dreamed of. I've always dreamed of being an entertainer and having a demographic... to be able to make videos or- er, entertainment, content- SOMETHING. I've wanted some... something. And... this has become my something. It's honestly a bit surreal. My-all my friends and family, ESPECIALLY my family, are insanely proud of me and its... huge for me. I've always wondered 'Oh what am I gonna do with my life?' and, y'know I'm, um, there's a good chance that I'm not gonna do this forever. There's a pre- there's a pretty good chance I'm not going to do this forever. But, I honestly wanna do this as long as I possibly can. This, is, crazy to me that I'm able to do this. And it's crazy that, I'm very confident that there's hundreds and thousands of people watching this, THIS video I'm recording right now! It's crazy, it blows my mind. I'm just so thankful so... this wouldn't be possible without you. So... thank you. It... it, it means a lot. It-I never dreamed... Well, I've always dreamed of THIS. But, y'know, I never really thought it'd come true? That's kinda the boat I'm in, I'm still processing, it's so surreal. And this vlog's so different from my other content, I hope you guys understand. It's just 'cause, this is one of the biggest things to happen in my life, so I kinda wanted to uh, capture it in a video and share it 'cause this is... the kinda video that I, personally, will constantly look back on and say 'This is such a huge milestone.' So... Again, thank you. And a HUGE thing is happening tomorrow. The other person in the office- I'm sure you guys have guess who it is by now, but anyways! Big news is continuing tomorrow, so I'm gonna go home, go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow. With company. I love you guys, thank you so much." WeegeeTheGod arrives today and almost runs Alpharad over with his car. The two go inside the office and show off Weegee's new room, his stuff inside the room after it's been brought in (including the important body pillows), and his room after it's been partially completed with his computer set up. January 5, 2017 Alpharad shows where they filmed the first episode of Opening the DMs with Major, a series on his main channel. They show off Andrew (the one who films their episodes) and the almighty plant and column that Alpha carelessly breaks at the end of the first episode. Dad_As_Heck (Don) finally appears. January 6, 2017 The day's clip starts off with Alpharad editing the first episode of Opening the DMs alongside with the rest of the FWOB cast in his room. This takes place after the Going to Whataburger episode, with Cade getting prepared to try Whataburger for the first time. Alpharad later talks to Weegee about his Whataburger experience, dismaying at Weegee's rating of 6.5/10. February 8, 2017 Alpharad's network didn't pay him for the money he earned over two months, pushing back the full announcement of #BigNews2017 further and further away. However, the offices and rooms are starting to come together, and Alpha shows off some of the rooms to show how "finished" they are, including the new FWOB room fashioned from the office's original break room. "Soon, BigNews2017 will finally be here! And I'm looking forward to it." February 27, 2017 "Hey everybody, uhm, I think this is gonna be the final update for the video, things are not done!... Things are just not done. Um, this room is... it's- it's getting here- it's getting here. We have... we don't have like all the desks we want? Um..." (Don laughs) "It- It's a slow process, this just took a lot longer than I expected. I thought we were- gonna be able to have it done in, like, a MONTH and then show it, and it was two months and now it's March. So... this isn't gonna be done for a while. But, uh, we'll keep you guys posted along the way. And... um, I've talked about Friends Without Benefits, but like we're... did I say 'With' or 'Without'?" Don: "You said 'with'." (no he didn't) "Okay, well, um... Fr- Friends WITHOUT Benefits (Don laughs) is coming soon. Um... we have a Switch just by the way, so that's cool. And... this office is gonna be done soon, and I think I'll just do another update video 'cause I didn't wanna post this one 'cause it just wasn't done. But, now we're getting there! So I'll post another video in like uhhhhhh a few months? Uh, the update when the office is like officially DONE done! So I'd just like to say thank you to everyone watching this, who supported me. Us, him- Don's gonna become a streamer now!" Don: Ayyyyyy! "Yeah, he's gonna start streaming. So uh, follow @Dad_As_Heck at Twitter and Twitch... on streaming... And... Thank you. For all the support. It means a lot. We're almost at 350,000 subs, like, liter- we're like less than I think it's like 6000 subs away from that? But like that's- At the rate it's been growing it's stupid that it's so much, it's- Thank you, is what I'm trying to say. I'm really appreciative. And... we'll see you soon, Friends Without Benefits hasn't star- (Don laughs) In the beginning of the video, like this video, I'm like 'It's gonna be back by late January!' and-" Don: Ohh! Oh, yeah. "-it's not. Yeah. Um... We're almost- we, we have episodes recorded. We're almost there-" Don: It's- it... Both: Soon. TM. "Yeah. So, thank you! And... I'll do another update when the office is DONE done. It's just done right now, it's not DONE done. But- Soon. Thank you guys again. And, uh-" *Zooms in on Don* "Goodbye everybody." Don: I love you.